


Mistletoe!(Thorin)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Middle Earth Reader Oneshots and Stories [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Kíli, Babysitting, Big Brother Fíli, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meddling Kids, Mistletoe, Modern Middle Earth, Short & Sweet, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin is a Softie, Young Fíli, Young Fíli and Kíli, Young Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Modern Hobbit reader is Kili and Fili's babysitter and is Thorin and Dis's friend from high school
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien) & Reader, Kíli (Tolkien) & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Middle Earth Reader Oneshots and Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mistletoe!(Thorin)

I babysit the kid's on weekends it's Friday evening. 2 day's until Christmas cleaning my house getting ready for the kid's. I'm secretly mostly looking forward to seeing, Thorin. I bought a few Christmas movies the boys could watch. I changed into my Christmas pajamas. I heard a knock. I opened Thorin holding a sleeping Kili and holding Fili's hand 

"hi Y/N thanks for watching the ladd's " Thorin said 

"not a problem at all you can lay Fili I mean Kili on the couch" I said 

Thorin layed Kili on the couch 

"I'll come by tomorrow to pick up the boys" Thorin said 

"not a problem" I said 

Thorin halfway smiled and left 

"uncle and Y/N sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I can't remember" Fili sang 

I laughed I picked Fili up and kissed his cheek. 

"you think you're funny don't you"

"yup!" 

I tickled him he laughed Kili and Fili always joked about Thorin and I 

"so Fili wall Kili sleeps you want to help me make something to eat" I asked 

"hey!" he yelled 

"shhh!" 

"right sorry" 

He smiled and ran to the kitchen. I picked him up and sat him on the counter. I grabbed a box of Mac and cheese. Fili's face lit up Kili woke up he ran to me 

"Y/N, I'm hungry!" he said 

I smiled and picked him up he saw the Mac and cheese and smiled he kissed my cheek 

"thanks auntie Y/N!" he said 

I fixed the boys Mac and cheese and sat on the couch with them. I turned on a how the Grinch stole Christmas. They fell asleep I yawned... I woke up hearing a knock on the door I opened, Thorin 

"Thorin here your early" I said 

"yes sorry I came because I needed to ask you something" 

"yes" 

"uncle tell her" Kili said 

Popping his head from the couch 

"ask her uncle!" Fili said 

Popping his head has well Thorin huffed 

"would you please do me the honor of being my date at the Christmas party at my sister's" he asked

I froze shocked feeling my heart race and cheeks turn red

"I hope I'm not being too forward" he said 

"no no not at all I was actually hoping you would ask me" I said 

"really" he said smiling 

"yeah" 

"OK great so I'll pick you up christmas eve" he said 

I smiled and kissed his cheek he blushed. He grabbed the boy's 

"bye guy's" I said 

"bye Y/N " he said 

Christmas eve I put on a red dress and got ready to go. Thorin, nocked I opened he looked at me in shock 

"it's too much isn't it?" I asked 

"no no you look beautiful" he said 

I blushed

"thank you" I said 

We made it to Dis's house Thorin nocked she opened 

"thank Durin he finally asked Y/N out!" she said 

"sister!" he said shocked 

"hi Dis" I said

She let us in the house was decorated in Christmas joy it was beautiful. Kili and Fili ran to us, I picked Kili up and Thorin picked Fili up 

"hey boys" I said

Kili hugged me tight we carried the boys to the living room. All of Thorin's kin were there 

"hello Y/N " they said 

"hi guys" I said 

I stood next to Thorin out of nowhere Kili and Fili held mistletoe over us. I instantly blushed Thorin had the red cheeks 

"mistletoe!" they yelled 

"boys!" Thorin said 

"Thorin just shut up and kiss her" Dis said 

Without warning Thorin kissed me I smiled 

"merry Christmas, Y/N " he said 

"merry Christmas, Thorin" I said


End file.
